Mistletoe trap
by AAB
Summary: Harm and Mac are looking forward to Christmas but there are hairs in the soup


**Mistletoe trap  
**

The festive season was approaching fast and this time both Harm and Mac were actually looking forward to it. They had been a lot closer since their stay in Afghanistan. Bud's terrible accident, had made them realise life was too short to be wasted on trivialities.  
Not that they hadn't have had their fights or some bickering and bantering but nowadays fights were nothing more than disagreements over how to handle a case and bantering was laced with humour and affection rather than sarcasm. Even the Admiral had expressed his happiness with their renewed closeness, immediately adding to keep things out of the office. 

Now Christmas was just around the corner and Bud was home from his rehab, only having to go back three times a week for physiotherapy. He had visited the office several times, slowly coming back into service. On his home computer he was doing background checks and odd jobs for his fellow officers. By the almost constant grin on his face it was clear he had completely conquered the depression he had suffered from just a few months earlier. Even when he was in a down mood again he only had to recall the words Harm had said to him "There is a God, Bud. You know how I know?' Cause he only took your leg. He didn't take your head." Bud felt useful again!  
Harriet had invited their friends for the traditional Christmas Eve dinner. Handing out invitations she had to brush away a tear, happy they had every reason to celebrate. 

It was almost half past ten and Mac and Harriet took a moment to pour a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Harriet chatted about the latest things little AJ said and the preparations for Christmas. Last night they decorated the house, the tree already being up for two weeks.  
Mac almost cracked with laughter when her friend told her about her shopping trip with her son. The mall being so crowded the little boy was almost knocked over by a woman loaded down with parcels. She just looked at him and kept on walking. With an angry face little AJ had wagged his little finger and yelled '"Hey lady, Santa saw that!'"  
Suddenly Harriet seemed to remember something. "I have something for you,' she told Mac. She walked over to her desk, grabbed a little bag out of her drawer and showed her the contents. It was a nice sprig of mistletoe.  
Mac raised her brows.  
"Well," her friend started to explain. "We discussed Christmas decorations and decided there had to be mistletoe as well. Then we discussed logistics and who would buy what. But somehow things got mixed up and we ended up both buying mistletoe. I hung it in several rooms but still there was some left." Mac chuckled. That was so Bud!  
"So," Harriet winked mischievously handing over the twigs, "make good use of it!"  
Mac nodded. She planned on it! Her mind went back to a previous Christmas. Harm _had_ kissed her under the mistletoe back then and even as though she had laughed it away as 'awkward moment number umpteenth' it had been good for long daydreams and even a few very realistic night dreams. Just like their stay in the Afghan desert after their encounter with a goat. Looking back, what had she been thinking almost demanding a room divider! Yeah, she was really looking forward to Christmas this year. 

There was only one hair in the festive soup. Or better said, two hairs. Ensign Ellis McMillan and Lieutenant Junior Grade Philip Burns. Both fresh from law school and eager to prove themselves. However, that wasn't the biggest problem. Ensign McMillan had developed a big crush on Harm and Lieutenant Burns had taking a liking to her. His puppy eyes were following her all around and he tried to cater to her smallest wish with an eagerness that first amused her, then annoyed her and now downright trusted her up. At the same time Harm was the victim of Ellis attentions. The smallest setback was enough to run to him for encouragement and whatever she needed help with, he was the first she turned to. Harm too didn't know were to hide.  
To make things worse, Philip lived in Mac's neighbourhood. In fact, right across the street. He wasn't really stalking her but he was frequently in front of the window. Watching from both his living room as in his bedroom! 

It was Christmas Eve and a happy crowd had gathered in Bud and Harriet's house. The place was beautifully decorated and as Harriet had told, mistletoe was everywhere. A fact that hadn't eluded Mac or Harm and he gave her a coy wink. Unfortunately it hadn't eluded their young admirers either. From the beginning of the party it was clear that both were determined to steal at least one kiss from the objects of their love.  
Hiding out in the kitchen for a moment Mac heaved a sigh. In stead of looking for opportunities to be under the mistletoe and luring Harm there too, she spent all her time avoiding both the bundles of green leaves and her persistent admirer. She was constantly aware of her persistent follower, aka Lieutenant Junior Grade Philip Burn. From the corner of her eye she could see him biding his change. She heaved another sigh. She had had such high hopes for this evening and all it was giving her was a massive headache.  
At the other side of the room Harm was playing the same game of hide and seek. Meaning he was trying to hide and Ellis was the seeking party. He too was very aware of the places to avoid, being the ones under the mistletoe.  
Luckily Harriet had arranged the places at the table. Harm and Mac were sitting next to each other, as were Ellis and Philip at the farthest end of the table. Finally Harm and Mac could relax and chat with Bud and Coates. Little AJ was sitting on Harm's other side and he too asked frequently for his Godfather's attention. Harm was happy to give it; the previous months had been stressful for the little boy as well. Now he fully enjoyed having all the important adults in his live around.  
Dinner was, as usual, delicious and Harriet received a well earned applause when she brought in the pumpkin pie. Before leaving it to Bud to cut and hand out the pieces she had to make an announcement.  
"Dear friends and co-workers. A lot has happened this year. Bad things and good things. Bud lost a leg and I almost lost my husband and AJ's a father. I never fully realised what friendship means in a life until last year and I want you all to know I appreciate and am very thankful for your friendship and support." She had to swallow her emotions.  
"There is one other thing we are very happy with and very grateful. In about 5,5 month Bud and I hope to welcome a new baby in our home and in our hearts."  
It took a few seconds to sink in but then everyone was one their feet, cheering, applauding and congratulating. Bud was grinning from ear to ear and Mac felt Harriet tremble when she hugged her. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered in her ear. When she sat down again she caught Harm's eye. He was smiling and she returned his smile. She knew they were both thinking the same; AJ was just over three years old, only 22 more months and their deal would be effective. 

At 9.30pm all sat in different cars to drive to church and attend the usual Christmas service. Harm was giving Mac a ride and Ellis and Philip were riding together. The Admiral had his own car and Tiner and Coates drove together with Bud in the backseat. Only Harriet stayed at home, little AJ needing a babysit. Mac fully enjoyed singing the carols, at the same time listening to Harm's deep, rich voice. Their hands touched and once in a while he looked aside and gave her a warm smile. Luckily Philip and Ellis were seated two pews in front of them so no prying eyes.  
That happy bubble was burst, though, as soon as they left the church.  
Since neither Elis nor Mac had a car they needed transportation. The Admiral, always knowing more about his subordinates than expected, said "I take it you want to visit the wall, Commander? And at Harm's affirmative nod "Since Ensign McMillan lives en route, I suggest you give her a ride. The Lieutenant lives near the Colonel, she can ride with him."  
Shocked Harm and Mac looked at each other. The very thing they had spent all night avoiding now was lying in front of them. Mac opened her mouth to protest but the Admiral, blissfully unaware of what was happening gave them a stern look, clearly saying 'do I need to make this an order?' Harm and Mac knew there was no way out; they had to endure the ride. Philip and Ellis, on the other hand, couldn't hide their happiness with the unexpected turn of fortune. 

Harm drove to the wall. It was lucky he had taken the same route dozens of times for his attention surely wasn't with his driving. It was as he had feared. At arrival at Ensign McMillan's place she had placed her hand on her sleeve and offered him to make cup of coffee. The way she positioned her body, giving his eyes full access to her cleavage, and the looks she threw him made it clear it wasn't just coffee she invited him in for. As gentle as he could he had removed her hand and told her no. Tears had welled up when she finally got the message. She had been out of the car in a second, stumbling over her own feet. Fumbling with the key she had let herself in, the door closing behind her with a loud bang.  
It had taken Harm a moment to compose him and drive off. 

In the mean time Mac was sitting in the Lieutenant's car. He tried to make conversation but she answered with monosyllables only. When they were there Philip parked the car. Then he turned towards Mac and pulled a sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket and held it above Mac's head. With a wicked smile he explained "Nicked some at Bud and Harriet's house." He leaned in expectantly but Mac angrily swept his hand away. There was no way in heaven, or on earth for that matter, she was going to kiss him.  
"Don't you dare!" she warned him.  
"If it's because of Commander …"  
"Shut up!" Mac was furious "My relationship with the Commander is _none_ of your business!" She stepped out of the car, turning towards him once more. "I will let it slip just time, because it's Christmas but next time there will be an official complaint concerning harassment."  
She turned her back to him and marched to her front door, opening and shutting it with a soft but determined bang.  
The Lieutenant looked angrily at her disappearing back. "You bitch," he muttered when he drove off. "I'll get even with you!" Already he was plotting his revenge.  
Inside Mac put her things away and disappeared into het bedroom. The first thing she did, even before hitting the light, was close the curtains. She hung her uniform in the closet and changed into sweats and slippers. She made her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and then sit on the couch, zapping through the channels to find something worth seeing but nothing could captivate her. To jittery to sit she jumped to her feet and started pacing. She knew she was giving him too much power but she couldn't curb her disappointment. She had had such high expectations for the evening! Suddenly she felt the urge to stand at the window and look out. 

Seeing a parking spot Harm pulled the car over and walked to the Wall. As every year he traced his dad's name with his fingertip. His conversation wasn't as long as usual, though. Promising to be back soon he returned to his car after a few minutes.  
When he drove back he went over the evening's happenings. So engulfed he was he didn't really realized where he was heading to and when he pulled the car over he suddenly found himself in front of Mac's building in stead of his own. In the far distance a church bell chimed, half past eleven. Bit to late to pay a visit, he mused but still he looked up to her window, longingly. To his surprise she was still awake, standing for the window, looking down on him. Waiting …  
Like taken over by a strange force he emerged the car, locked it and walked to the front door. Moments later he was at her door, already open for him to come in.  
When he had closed the door and turned around once more she was still standing there, only just a few feet away. She slowly made the one step towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sound kiss on the lips. Then she stepped back.  
Harm was stunned. He could only gape at her. Mac smiled and pointed up. "Mistletoe," she explained with a coy smile. She wanted to step away but suddenly his hands were on her hips.  
"Only mistletoe?" he asked.  
All at once the air seemed to crackle with energy. Seconds seemed to be hours till Mac slowly and almost imperceptible shook her head. All of a sudden she felt herself swung around so she was standing with her back against the door and then his lips were on hers.  
It ended just as quickly as her kiss had done. He pointed up. "Mistletoe," he said but the hoarseness of his voice betrayed him. It now were her hands on his chest and her voice asking "Only mistletoe?"  
And his answer was the same, a slow shaking of the head, this time accompanied by a croaking "no." 

Much later they were sitting on the couch. Mac had made tea while Harm picked up his overnight bag from the trunk.  
"You were that confident I was going to ask you to stay?" Mac asked.  
Harm shook his head. "No. But a guy can hope, can't he? Sarah, I want you to know I want us to be together but it's up to you to determine the speed. I do realize there are things we have to talk about and hurdles to take concerning work."  
Mac was silent for a while, making Harm increasingly nervous. Finally he couldn't take it any longer.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"That I want us to be together as well. And I would love to be in your arms, tonight," Mac decided to be honest. "But that the next step will be a bit too soon."  
Harm nodded. "That's all right," he reassured her. "I don't mind taking it slow."  
She rested her head against his chest, suddenly feeling exhausted. Harm caressed her red cheek.  
"You look like a little girl fighting sleep," he teased. "Why don't we hit the sack? Santa won't bring presents when we aren't asleep."  
Mac chuckled. "You're right." She slowly detangled herself from her and walked towards the bedroom. Harm went to make sure all lights and candles were out and then followed her. 

The next morning Santa indeed had brought them presents and they spend a happy hour unwrapping an admiring them. The rest of the day went in leisure rest. Except for the moment Mac saw Philip standing for the window, clearly looking her way. She fought the urge to close the curtain but straightened her shoulders and looked him in the eyes. After a moment he backed off. 

_December 26__th__  
JAG building_  
"Tiner, find the Commander for me. Asap!"  
"Yes Sir."  
A few minutes later Harm entered and came to attention. Not having a clue why he was summoned to his CO's office he expected an "At ease" or being ordered to take a chair but that didn't happen. In stead the Admiral's facial expression was very serious.  
"Ensign McMillan was here a few minutes ago. She is accusing you of indecent behaviour on Christmas Eve when you gave her a ride." Harm's jaw dropped. He wavered between being totally flabbergasted and getting mad.  
"Sir, that is _not_ true! I always behaved professional towards the Ensign," he assured his CO. "I never crossed a line, nor had I any intention to or wish for."  
Chegwidden looked at him for some moments. His subordinate was telling the truth. Knowing his honest officer he was sure this accusation had came as a complete shock.  
"Can you explain then? Is there anything that could have given her the idea …?"  
"No Sir, I can't. As I said, I never gave her the impression I felt anything for her. But …" he fell silent.  
"But?"  
"Sir, I don't want to accuse anyone but from the first moment she had a crush on me. She has given me plenty hints she wouldn't say no, might I take a step. And she could hardly disguise her jealousy and dislike to Mac… uhm ... the Colonel." He took a deep breath. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"  
"Permission granted."  
"Christmas Eve you told me to give her a ride and Mac to take a ride from Lieutenant Burns."  
Chegwidden nodded. "Neither of you didn't seem to like it."  
"That's true.

"Why is that?"  
"Because it could bring me and Mac in an awkward situation. Exactly the situation I'm in now. That I had to tell her in unmistakable words that I was not interested. On Christmas Eve when I dropped her off she invited me in for coffee, but her looks and demeanour made is clear she … well, she wanted that coffee in the morning."  
The Admiral nodded slowly. Knowing Harm this was a much more credible story. Still he would have to speak to Ensign MacMillan again.  
"Right. I believe you're speaking the truth. But still I'm obliged to investigate. Tell me, in detail, what happened after you drove off from the church."  
Slowly and meticulously Harm told what had happened. He ended "then I drove off and went to the Wall." His CO nodded; he knew Harm did that every year.  
"And that will be all?" he asked.  
For a moment Harm hesitated. Then he straightened his shoulders. His changed relationship with Mac was also something the Admiral needed to know and now the time was as good as any to tell him. He would leave it to Mac though to tell about her altercation with the Lieutenant.  
When he finished his story the Admiral nodded thoughtfully.  
"All right. I will look into that as well. That will be all for now. Dismissed."  
Harm rose, came to attention and left the room. 

The Admiral sat in silence for some moments, pondering his next move. He knew he had to talk to Ensign MacMillan again and hopefully bring her to admit it had been a false accusation. If not, even though he was sure Harm was telling the truth it could do irreparable damage to his career. Before he would speak to her, though, he would have to figure out what to do if she confessed. He reached for the phone when there was a knock on the door and yeoman Tiner entered with the day's mail. Happy for the distraction Chegwidden grabbed his penknife.  
His happiness was short-lived. The third letter turned out to be an anonymous one. No letterhead, no name, no signature. Only three printed sentences _'Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are fraternizing. Big time. Thought you ought to know.'_ The Admiral felt like steam was coming out of his ears. Didn't he have enough problems as it was? Even though he hadn't been too thrilled with what Harm had told him just moments before about the changed relationship between him and Mac, now he was happy he had. If needed, he could be complete honest in saying his subordinates had confided in him at the earliest possible opportunity.  
First he had to speak to the persons concerned. As he already knew Harm's story, he reached for the phone and ordered Tiner to get hem Colonel MacKenzie. Now! While waiting he flipped through the remaining letters, deciding there ware no other pressing matters. 

There was a knock on the door and in came Mac. Chegwidden ordered an 'at ease' and told her both about Ensign MacMillan's allegations as well as about the anonymous and accusing letter.  
"That allegation is false, Sir!" Mac told him in a definitive tone of voice. "Harm never behaved improperly towards her."  
The Admiral nodded. He fully agreed, but didn't voice his opinion.  
"Who do you think could have sent me this letter?" was his next question.  
There was no hesitation. "Philip! Lieutenant Burns!"  
"Why? I already spoke to the Commander. Now I want to hear from you what has happened during your ride with Lieutenant Burns, the Admiral ordered.  
Mac was furious but contained herself. An outburst with rage won't do any good now. As conscionably as Harm had done only an hour before, she told her CO about her ride home ending with her promise not to file a complaint.  
The Admiral was not happy with her promise. "If he is behind this, that promise is null and void." For a moment he studied his hands. Then he spoke again "Is he stalking you?"  
The blunt question took Mac off guard. She hadn't thought about it that way and tilted her head, pondering. After a while she slowly nodded.  
"Borderline, I would say. I never saw him take pictures or using any spying device. No binoculars, telescope or something like that. He doesn't show up everywhere I go. But I can certainly feel his eyes on me when I'm home, I'm more of less constantly aware he lives on the other side of the street."  
She now fully understand how stupid she had been promising she wouldn't file a complaint and hung her head. How many times she had told a female victim … She couldn't believe she had stepped into the same trap as so many women, feeling sorry for their attacker and letting things slip. 

Mac sent back to her desk, the Admiral plotted out his next steps. A discussion with Ensign MacMillan was at order but first … he grabbed the phone and ordered to be connected to the ASN RDA. When he put down the phone a satisfied smile played around the corners of his mouth.  
"Tiner, get me the Commander."  
When Harm entered he asked "if Ensign MacMillan admits she falsely accused you, do you want to press charges?"  
Harm took a moment to think.  
"No Sir. Except from this stupid action she is a good sea woman, with a lot of potential. God knows I'm not a stranger to ill advised actions."  
His CO all but smirked. He could name one or two. He nodded. "Right. If it was your decision, what would you recommend?"  
Harm thought again. It was very rare the Admiral asked such a question.  
"I think relocation," he said after a while. "Depending on her admitting and accepting. I think both of us will be a lot happier when she leaves this office. I don't feel the need to destroy her career but I will defend myself if she sticks to this false allegation."  
The Admiral nodded once more. He knew enough.  
"I'm going to talk to her. I hope this troubling affair is solved today. Next …" he moved the anonymous letter toward Harm. "Read this."  
Harm did and his eyes grew cold, his jaw set.  
"Sir?"  
"I have to admit I wasn't overly thrilled with what you told me this morning. On a personal level I'm happy for you and the Colonel but you know it will cause problems. I wanted to sort those out in silence but this forces me to act. Do you have any idea who is behind this letter?"  
Harm hesitated. "Sir, I don't want to make false allegations myself but I think it might be Lieutenant Burns."  
"Why?"  
"He and the Colonel … well, they had a similar altercation as Ensign Macmillan and me. And since he lives opposite her apartment building there is no doubt he spotted my car, sitting in the parking lot all night."  
"Right. The Colonel already told me about it. That will be all. Dismissed." 

Chegwidden knew he could stall no longer. He tidied his desk and told Tiner to find Ensign MacMillan. Nervously she entered and came to attention.  
The Admiral looked up shortly, then readdressed his attention tot the papers in front of him. He had decided to let her simmer for a few moments, thus enlarging the change she would crack.  
"About your accusations of Commander Rabb behaving inappropriately," he started in a stern voice. Ensign MacMillan tried to set a brave face, at the same time all but fidgeting her fingers.  
"It was a lie, wasn't it? A false accusation?" At this his voice had changed into warm and almost fatherly.  
This onslaught proved to be too much for the nervous woman. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Was it?" her CO pushed.  
She nodded. "Yes,' she whispered with trembling lips.  
"At ease," Chegwidden commanded. She did as told.  
"What _did_ happen?"  
"I … I'm … I" Her voice refused duty.  
"You have feelings for him?" The Admiral realised he had to take over. She nodded mutely.  
"And he told you he wasn't interested?" Another nod.  
"And you wanted revenge?"  
Now she reacted. "Yes… no … I … I just was so hurt. I felt so stupid, so humiliated. I didn't … think" Now she was crying openly. "I am so sorry."  
The Admiral nodded to himself. It was just like he had thought.  
"Did the Commander anything to make you believe …?"  
"No Sir. He was friendly but he always behaved professionally." She wanted to sink into the floor. Chegwidden waved her a chair. In his drawer he found a box of tissues. Mercifully he gave her some time to recover. Finally he started to talk again.  
"You know I can't let this slip." Ellis nodded, trying to still her trembling lower lip with her teeth.  
"As you admitted the accusations to be false, the Commander agreed not to press charges. However, relocation will be better for both of you. You will report to Commander Martinez at ASN RDA, tomorrow morning 8.30. What further actions need to be taken, I leave to you. Dismissed," he ended a bit abruptly. After all, he was a Seal, a Navy Admiral, not a counsellor  
Ensign MacMillan came to attention. "Ay, ay, Sir. Thank you." She straightened her shoulders and with a crisp salute she made a turnabout and left the room. She knew what she had to do.  
First she collected her things, telling her curious co-workers she was relocated and would start working at ASN RDA the next morning. Then she poured herself a cup of coffee, at the same time gathering courage. Then she knocked on a door.  
"Enter. "  
"Sir, can I have a word?"  
Harm looked up.  
"Yes, close the door." Normally for a personal conversation he would close the blinds but now he decided against it.  
"What can I do for you, Ensign?"  
"I came to apologize, Sir." Her voice quivered but she looked him in the eye. "I made a big mistake."  
Harm nodded. "Apologies accepted." There was no use in pressing.  
"And I came to say goodbye. Tomorrow I start at ASN RDA." Harm hid a smile.  
"Right. I wish you luck. You have a lot of potential, Ensign MacMillan, don't waste it."  
Ellis blushed. Before the situation could become awkward she saluted.  
"Permission to leave, Sir?"  
"Permission granted." Harm rose to his feet, saluted as well. She made a turnabout and left the room. Harm sat backing his chair. He was glad about how smoothly the affaire had been solved. If only the other half of the problem could go just as smooth. 

In the mean time the Admiral had determined his strategy to handle Lieutenant Junior Grade Burns. He needed a totally different approach. A short phone call with a buddy had provided him with a place to stash away the man. He was sure Burns wouldn't like Texas but that was where he would be going. Naval Air Station, Kingsville. With a smirk he ordered Tiner to send the Lieutenant in.  
It was a very pale Lieutenant, now Ensign once more, leaving the Admiral's office ten minutes later. He had been reamed out by an icy cold, furious Admiral, set back in rank and reassigned elsewhere in the States. To a place, which was, in his eyes, worse than hell: Texas. Silently he went to the storage room to retrieve a box, packed his belongings and was out of the building before one of his co-workers noticed.  
He needed to pack, notice friends and family he had been relocated and most of all, lick his wounds. Driving home he pondered about the possibility of taking revenge but decided it not worth while. He was in enough trouble as it was. 

_18.30 Local  
Mac's apartment  
_Inside the first thing Mac did was rip the mistletoe from the ceiling and throw it in the garbage bin. She had her fill of the green stuff. Harm watched her but was wise enough to refrain from commenting.  
Next she marched to the bathroom, shed her uniform and took a shower. She felt like she had to cleanse herself from something slimy. After scrubbing herself she changed into jeans and sweater and wandered back to the living. Harm in the mean time had ordered dinner and was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. When she entered he looked up.  
"Feeling better?"  
With a sigh she lowered herself next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Guess so."  
He kissed her temple.  
"Don't let him get under your skin. He is gone, and so is Ellis."  
That was news to her.  
"Is she?"  
"Yes. She admitted the allegation was false and she is reassigned to ASN RDA. As by tomorrow."  
"No punishment?"  
"No. The Admiral asked me whether I would press charges, if she admitted the allegation was false and I … well, she is just a …" He shrugged.  
"A girl in love who made a bad decision?"  
"Yes."  
Mac reached out to kiss him.  
"You're a good man, Harmon Rabb. And you're right. I shouldn't waste another thought on that slimy creep."  
He blushed, not knowing what to say. Mac snuggled in. 'Yes, you are a good man Harmon Rabb' she thought, remembering what they spoke about years ago 'in fact, you are _the_ good man." 

The end


End file.
